Sin fin definido
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: No hay historia mas atractiva que una sin fin definido. Lo veo mientras patino, no puedo quitar mis ojos de el. Despues de todo es igual a Viktor, de eso no hay la menor duda alguna. Parecidos fisicamente, sí .Amor por el patinaje, no .A él no le gusta patinar... aunque lo correcto seria decir que él no puede patinar.
1. Chapter 1

"doncel"

 _ **1**_ _._ _s. m._ _HISTORIA_ _Joven noble que aún no estaba armado caballero._

Nunca he sido armado... mucho menos soy un caballero.

 _ **2**_ _. Hombre que no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales._

Descartado inmediatamente.

 _ **3**_ _._ _HISTORIA_ _Persona que, habiendo servido de paje a los reyes, pasaba a servir en la milicia._

Ni en un millón de años me enlistaría en el jodido ejército. Engordo con facilidad , para lo único que serviría seria para aplastar a los enemigos.

 _ **4**_ _._ _adj._ _Se refiere a la comida, bebida que es más suave o dulce que otras de la misma clase vino doncel; pimienta doncel._

¿Yo? ¿Comida? Demonios internet... porque me fallas.

No hay ningún significado que me responda adecuadamente , ya que ninguno de estos sabe en si lo que es ser un "doncel".

¿Por qué lo digo?

Pues porque yo soy uno de ellos, soy un doncel.

Y para mí un doncel es (bueno, según lo que me dijeron)

"Un doncel es la versión masculina de una doncella, tienen características casi similares. Ambos tienen una extraña necesidad de aferrarse a un varón , alguien que les brinde seguridad, también una de esas similitudes es que ambos tienen la capacidad de quedar en cinta y traer al mundo un nuevo ser. Lo malo de esto es que su probabilidad de embarazo es demasiado alta en comparación a una mujer"

Eso es lo que en verdad es ser un doncel.

Pero demonios! Me lo hubieran dicho antes. No sabía que la probabilidad de embarazo era tan alta.

¡Baka Yuri!

¡Baka!

Y ahora ¿que voy a hacer contigo?-dije mientras me arrodillaba sobre mi cama.

Hace poco mis padres me habían revelado que realmente era un doncel, cosa que había ignorado y a pesar de que me explicaron cuál era mi condición y todo respecto a ello, fue demasiado tarde.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **-¿Un doncel?-**_

 _ **-Así es hijo- mi madre se acercó y me tomo de la mano- Es difícil de creer, pero trata de comprenderlo por favor .No eres solo tú , así que no tienes por qué asustarte ,al menos el 5% de los niños nacen así. No lo tomes a mal cariño- me acaricio la mejilla- Piensa en algo así , como que tu fueras especial.**_

 _ **-Pero esto es...- no me lo creía , esto era verdaderamente increíble. Nunca había escuchado sobre esto.**_

 _ **No , aún más que eso. Estoy furioso, ¿hasta cuándo pensaban mantener esto en secreto?**_

 _ **-Hijo- mi padre tomo la palabra- Con tu condición no hay mucho que decir, eres un chico en apariencia eso nadie lo duda, sin embargo hay precauciones que tienes que tener. Como por ejemplo, aparte de poder traer niños al mundo , la probabilidad de que quedes en cinta es alta , demasiado- Mi rostro palideció, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y le puedo jurar que iba a vomitar en ese mismo instante.**_

 _ **ViKtor...**_

 _ **¡Maldito ViKtor y su calentura!**_

 _ **Lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza.**_

 _ **¡Esto no está pasando!**_

 _ **-Hijo, sucede algo?- pregunto mi madre acercándose más a mi.**_

 _ **-No-respondí inmediatamente-No me pasa nada, solo que toda esta noticia es demasiado- me levante del sofá donde estaba sentado- Creo que es mejor ir a descansar.**_

 _ **No dije más y subí apresuradamente las gradas hacia mi habitación. No quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba pensar , necesitaba saber qué es lo que iba a hacer. Si todo lo que papa me dijo es cierto, entonces hay una alta probabilidad de que este en cinta.**_

 _ **Ahora me pregunto...**_

 _ **Si compro una prueba de embarazo casera, ¿funcionara igual?**_

 _ **A lo mejor sí, aunque puede que no sea certera. De todas formas no pierdo nada si compro una , quizá dos aunque ¿Por qué limitarnos? Con tres serán suficientes.**_

 _ **Me enfunde en la primera chaqueta que vi, tome las llaves y salí a toda velocidad de casa con dirección a la farmacia que estaba a unas pocas calles, no tardaría más que 15 minutos. Al llegar le pedí a la encargada las pruebas. Quizá fue por mi rostro de temor o porque estaba sudando como cerdo que ella me observo de manera extraña. No hizo ningún comentario y solo me entrego lo que le pedí. Tome la bolsa y al darme media vuelta logre oír un comentario que hizo ella.**_

 _ **-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no saben lo que es usar un condón.**_

 _ **Llore en mi interior.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que sabía que era un jodido condón!**_

 _ **Solo que en esta ocasión no creí que sea necesario el usarlo.**_

 _ **Camine lentamente hasta casa, de todas formas tarde o temprano sabré los resultados. Al llegar vi las luces apagadas.**_

 _ **Suspire- Bueno , al menos ya están dormidos-**_

 _ **Subí silenciosamente las escaleras esperando que no sintieran que había llegado. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y fui directo al baño (gracias Kamisama por permitirme tener un baño dentro de mi cuarto) Saque todas las pruebas de la bolsa e hice todo lo que decía en la parte posterior de la caja, lo único que faltaba hacer era esperar los cinco minutos. Deje las pruebas en el lavamanos y me fui a sentar en mi cama.**_

 _ **Me tomaba las manos , jugaba con mis uñas , desenvolvía mis manos. Todo era un ciclo vicioso, estaba demasiado nervioso como para estar quieto. De repente la alarma que puse en mi teléfono sonó, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos. Me levante despacio de la cama y fui hacia el baño, tome la primera prueba entre mis manos.**_

 _ **Una raya negativo.**_

 _ **Dos rayas positivo,**_

 _ **Tome valor y vi la primera prueba... dos rayas.**_

 _ **Primera caída.**_

 _ **La segunda prueba... dos rayas.**_

 _ **Segunda caída.**_

 _ **Tercera prueba…**_

 _ **Estas fuera.**_

* * *

Tengo que decírselo , después de todo el también es parte de esto.

 _Puede que te considere un monstruo._

No , no lo haría.

 _Pueda que no quiera hacerse cargo._

Lo obligare a ello.

 _Sabes que no puedes._

Por supuesto que puedo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pensar toda la noche por que prácticamente no logre dormir en toda la noche. Decidí que tenía que contárselo. Me imagine todas sus posibles reacciones, desde aceptación, el odio y la repulsión. Me prepare mentalmente para todas , ahora la cosa era encararlo y contarle todo.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la salida de Yu-topia . Si todo es como de costumbre encontrare a Víctor en la pista de patinaje.

Cruce los dedos, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Al llegar vi a Yuko jugando con las niñas en la pista de hielo, últimamente a esas tres bribonas han despertado un interés por aprender a patinar, aunque quizá sea por otro motivo, Si no las conoceré yo.

Sonreí con anhelo , ¿a mi bebe le gustaría patinar? ¿Acaso Viktor podrá enseñarle a patinar? Un sinfín de imagines desfilaron por mi cabeza. Con suerte aquellas imágenes se harían realidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Yuko- la llame. Ella levanto la mirada y me dio une reconfortarle sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió ella.

Mi vista dio una ojeada panorámica a todo el lugar. No lograba ver a Víctor por ningún lado.

-¿Has visto a Viktor?-se me hacía extraño que no estuviera allí, tenía la manía de llegar temprano para poder practicar el solo sin que las niñas saltaran sobre él.

-Oh si , vino temprano en la mañana. Se veía muy agitado- Vi que buscaba algo en su polera- Me entrego este sobre y me pidió que te lo entregara a penas te viera- me entrego un sobre color amarillo.

Tome el sobre con temor de saber que era lo que había escrito allí, todo esto era muy extraño.

Rasgue el sobre con mis manos temblando. Inmediatamente sentí la fragancia de la colonia de Víctor impregnada en la carta.

 _Amado Yuri._

 _Lamento mucho no poder decirte esto de frente y que tenga que recurrir a este medio para ello, lo siento de antemano. Te mereces una explicación por esto y por supuesto que te la daré , solo espero que por favor entiendas mis razones._

 _En la madrugada recibí una llamada de Yurio , me sorprendió el tono de su voz. No entendí mucho de lo que me decía , lo único que logre entender es que Yakov enfermo anoche , según los doctores no hay muchas posibilidades de que salga con vida. Yurio me dijo que pidió verme, por eso abordare el primer avión que me lleve a Rusia. Quería decirte esto personalmente , pero no me pareció correcto molestarte con esto._

 _Sé que sonara egoísta pero por favor espérame que no tardare demasiado, a lo mucho será un mes. Te suplico que me esperes y por favor cuídate mucho, últimamente te he notado pálido, ve al doctor inmediatamente y esto si es una orden._

 _Psdt. No dejes que nadie se acerque a ti, que te toque, que te mire. Solo yo tengo ese privilegio. Si algo así llega a pasar no puedo prometer mi autocontrol._

 _Con amor_

 _Viktor_

Esto parece un hasta pronto y por un momento yo lo creí así, Grande fue mi sorpresa al terminar el mes que Víctor dijo que iba a demorar en regresar que en lugar de un hasta pronto era un _adiós definitivo._

La noticia de la muerte de Yakov llego s Japón dos semanas después de la partida de Viktor. Fue un gran golpe para el patinaje artístico, uno de los mejores entrenadores había fallecido. Los patinadores estábamos de luto. La cotilla y la prensa no se hicieron esperar, se vieron varias imágenes del funeral y como imagine, ahí estaba Viktor luciendo un sombrío traje negro con gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos. Todo lo demás transcurrió de manera normal, lo común en un funeral y próximamente en su entierro.

Hasta que la bomba final la soltaron una semana después del entierro de Yakov.

Se armó revuelo por ello , al parecer en su testamento ,al no tener hijos su academia de patinaje quedaba en menos de Viktor Nikiforov, su brillante estudiante en quien ponía sus esperanzas para que la impulsara aún más.

Incluso dieron una rueda de prensa donde dieron a conocer la noticia.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Toda la sala de conferencias de aquel gran hotel en San Petersburgo estaba repleto de periodistas, todos ansiosos de saciar su curiosidad por aquella repentina**_

 _ **-Señor Nikiforov ,por aquí ¿Es verdad que asumirá el cargo de la academia como entrenador principal?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto es el último deseo de Yakov, no podría decepcionarlo-**_

 _ **-Según nuestros informes usted pensaba regresar a Japón.**_

 _ **-Me temo que eso ya no podrá ser-**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que pasara con Yuri Katsuki? Aun no es su entrenador ¿no es así?**_

 _ **-Y no tengo nada que enseñarle, logre sacar todo el eros que había dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. No me necesitara más**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Así tan rápido como inicio de igual manera termino.

El en Rusia

Y yo en Japón

Después de aquella rueda de prensa no recibí ningún mensaje de ViKtor , a lo mejor piensa que al ver las noticias ya me habría enterado de su situación . Pero eso no quita que no haya podido enviar un mensaje o algo, me conformaría con que al menos inventara una excusa. Lamentablemente no fue así.

No volví a saber de Viktor en los próximos meses.

Y sobre el otro asunto… mis intentos por decírselo habían sido reducidos a eso, intentos.

No es que sea rencoroso ni nada por el estilo. No me siento traicionado, solo dolido. Después de toda nuestra relación no era oficial. No tengo que reclamarle y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. El tomo la decisión de hacerse cargo de aquella academia, el decirle que tendría un niño sería una distracción muy grande (Si es que quisiera reconocerlo).

Su decisión ya estaba hecha y la mía también , mi bebe crecería mi lado … y alejado de Viktor.

* * *

Hola n.n

A los años que publico en esta pagina , pero como a muchos me ha entrado la fiebre de yuri on ice *-*

Esta historia no sera larga , a lo mucho 10 capitulos

Espero que les haya gustado , de ser asi dejenmelo saber en los comentarios

Princesa de las tinieblas


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Katsuki?

-¿Katsuki Yuri esta aquí?- la voz de la enfermera llamo mi atención.

Me encontraba en una clínica especializada en la atención a personas como yo. Es decir, en donceles. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no era el único en mi estado.

-Si soy yo- levante mi mano para que ella me viera y se dirigió hasta mí.

-El doctor lo atenderá en unos minutos, por favor espera en su consultorio- asentí en respuesta . Al entrar me senté junto en frente del gran escritorio el cual estaba atiborrado por una pila de historias clínicas.

-Lamento la demora- una cabellera blanca pasa por el umbral de la puerta- Hay muchos pacientes y no nos basa el personal. Pero bueno veamos…- Tomo mi expediente entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo.

-¿Katsuki Yuri?

-Así es-

-Dígame que lo trae por aquí-

-Bueno yo… Hace poco mis padres me revelaron que era un doncel y bueno yo quería saber si...- demonios estaba nervioso, mis manos estaban amarradas fuertemente a los extremos de la silla.

-Ya veo- el tomo varios folletos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- No tiene por qué estar nervioso. Para comenzar debe de saber que usted es una persona completamente normal. Supongo que eso le han dicho sus padres ¿no es así?-

-Así es pero aún tengo unas preguntas sobre…- mi rostro se tornó carmesí- Embarazo-

-Exactamente, un doncel puede quedar en cinta. Aunque he de admitir que sus embarazos son de riesgo y si es que el primer trimestre se llega a completar la cesaría que tendríamos que llevar a cabo cuando el niño nazca los pondría en peligro a ambos.- admitió el. Cosa que dejo petrificado a Yuri, él no quería perder al bebe.

-Precisamente por eso vine. Hace algunas semanas me hice una prueba de embarazo casera y salió positiva, me gustaría confirmarlo-

-Ya veo. Bueno, en este momento va a pasar a laboratorio para que le tomen unas muestras de sangre. Le entregaran los resultados a lo mucho en media hora, en cuanto los tenga vuelva a pasar por consultorio ¿de acuerdo?

Hice todo lo que dijo el doctor y en menos de una hora ya estaba nuevamente frente a el.

-Haber veamos – rasgo el sobre con mis resultados- En efecto, usted estaba en lo cierto. Está en cinta-

No hubo sorpresa.

Viví con esa idea prácticamente durante un mes.

-Con que si era verdad- solo necesitaba que el doctor me lo confirmara para poder aceptarlo yo también y terminar de creerlo.

Aunque ¡demonios! Lo había olvidado.

-Por su cara veo que ya ha caído en la cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tiene , por eso me temo decirle que no podrá patinar durante su periodo de gestación. Una mala caída causaría severos daños en el feto-

Ahí estaba

No podre patinar en todo este tiempo

Dios, aun no naces y ya me estas causando problemas, bebe.

Quería reivindicarme en el próximo Grand Prix , me había propuesto que esta vez sí ganaría el oro, pero ahora. Todo con tal de que nazcas bien.

-Está bien- acaricie mi vientre. Mas te vale que aprecies lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

Dejare de patinar por este tiempo, lo acepte con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Aunque me dolería masa si algo te llegara a pasar.

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero su reacción no es como la de los deñas donceles ¿Acaso es un bebe no deseado? Porque de ser así podría mostrarle los papeles de adopción para…

-¡NO! – Me exalte-Es verdad que este bebe no llega en buen momento , pero nunca lo daría en adopción-

-En ese caso ofrezco mis disculpas-

-No se preocupe-

-Bueno continuemos. Le entregare sus vitaminas y hierro que debe consumir, le entregare una lista de alimentos que debe comer si o si al menos dos veces por semana. Esta demás decir que no puede hacer esfuerzo, no puede tomar alcohol y por favor trate de no estresarse durante el embarazo. Como le explique anteriormente el embarazo en donceles es algo riesgoso , pero si lo controlamos no tendremos problema alguno. Así que por favor tenga paciencia con todos los cambios que su cuerpo va a experimentar-

-¿Nacerá sano verdad doctor?

-No podría asegurarlo, todo depende de los cuidados que lleves.

-Tratare de ser lo más cuidadoso que pueda-

-Me alegro de oír eso, por lo pronto nos veremos cada dos semanas para su control- Asentí en respuesta. Agradecí la consulta y me retire del consultorio sin rumbo definido. No quería ir a casa porque sería enfrentar a mis padres y no tenía ánimos para ello.

Po ahora todo lo que conocía, lo que pensaba , estaba siendo bloqueado.

Yo no pedí esto. _Pero ya estás aquí conmigo_

* * *

Lo que paso después de eso no fue comparado a lo que me enfrento ahora.

Oculte mi estado durante el próximo mes, oficialmente tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando decidí que era el momento de contárselo a mis padres. Se enfadaron por supuesto. En mi defensa yo no sabía de mi condición, de ser así hubiera sido precavido. Como todos los padres al comienzo mostraron su enojo, pero luego extrañamente comprensión.

Me pidieron el nombre del responsable de mi estado. No se los dije. Aunque sospecho que ya se hacían una idea de quien era.

Lo que paso durante el segundo trimestre tampoco fue demasiado bueno. Enferme muy seguido, mi sistema inmunitario se había debilitado a tal punto que un simple viento se convertía en un resfriado que me dejaba en cama con temperatura en 39.8° . Temía tanto por mi bebe que poco importaron las inyecciones que tenían que suministrarme para estabilizarme.

Lo que vino después no se podía comparar con eso.

El nacimiento de mi bebe se adelantó un par de semanas. Tomándome desprevenido cuando estaba en la ducha. Mis padres tuvieron que llevarme de emergencia al hospital y hacerme una cesárea de emergencia. Pensé que todo se acabaría tan pronto lo oí llorar, pero no fue así. En todo ese ajetreo oí decir a las enfermeras que había tenido un niño. Deseaba cargarlo , poder verlo. Pero el doctor se lo llevo de inmediato, algo no andaba bien.

Las enfermeras me colocaron una dosis extra de sedante y caí dormido.

Al levantarme vi a mi madre a mi lado. Tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos dilatados.

Había llorado.

-Mamá- mi voz sonaba fuerte en esa fría y vacía habitación- Mi bebe ¿Dónde está?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

No

-Yuri, tienes que ser fuerte hijo- su voz se quebraba en cada palabra.

-¿Dónde está? –levante mi voz a pesar que mi garganta ardía como si hubiera comido clavos y estos se hubieran incrustado en ella.

-Cariño tranquilízate, llamare al doctor-

Dios por favor no.

Ella regreso a los pocos minutos con el doctor que había estado a cardo de mi embarazo acompañado con una enfermera.

-Señor Katsuki me alegra ver que está despierto-

-Quiero ver a mi hijo- exigí-

-Antes de que lo vea tiene que saber que a pesar de todos los cuidados que tuvimos y las precauciones que tuvo. No podíamos estar preparados para esto.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Enfermera-El doctor llamo a una joven de no más de 23 años- Traiga al bebe del cunero número 5 – ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ella regreso con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Me lo entrego inmediatamente…

…y me quede sin habla.

Era tan pequeño, su piel era tan pálida como la de Viktor y podía ver un mechón gris platinado sobresaliendo del gorrito azul que llevaba.

Sin duda mi hijo era una monada.

Lo inspeccione más afondo, su carita , sus brazos , su pequeño estomago hasta llegar a sus piernas.

-¿Por qué las tienes vendadas?- mi corazón poco a poco se acelero.

El doctor dijo cinco palabras que quebrarían a cualquier padre.

-No tiene movilidad en ellas.

Y mi mundo se hizo pedazos.

-¿Qué?- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Cálmese por favor. Aún no sabemos porque es, puede ser algo en su columna o en el cerebro. Tenemos que hacerle varias pruebas para saberlo.

Mi corazón de padre se partía en pequeños fragmentos, ni siquiera pude traer a mi niño sano.

-No tiene por qué alterarse. Podemos operarlo o puede llevar tratamiento para tener movilidad en sus piernas. No todo está perdido-

Después de eso , el doctor simplemente nos dejó solos a mi bebe y a mí.

Mamá se fue con la enfermera para regularizar mis documentos. En cuento cerraron la puerta simplemente caí en llanto.

En estos momentos lo único que quería era tener a Viktor a mi lado y que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Pero no fue así. En ese momento sentí la pequeña mano de mi niño contra mi rostro. Sus enormes ojos azules me observaban interrogantes y somnolientos , era como tener a Viktor miniatura consolándome.

Me limpie las lágrimas y le di una sonrisa a mi bebe

-No te preocupes pequeño- besé su frente. Tu y yo saldremos adelante, de eso no tienes por qué preocuparte. Conmigo tendrás el amor suficiente.

Y espero de todo corazón que no necesites a Viktor.

* * *

Pase alrededor de una semana en el hospital , en ese periodo de tiempo algunas enfermeras me enseñaron como cuidarlo.

Me enseñaron a darle de comer y como podría asearlo. Incluso me corrigieron la manera de cargarlo, tenia que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con él. Un movimiento en falso y podía ser perjudicial.

La última noche, antes de darnos el alta, había conversado con mi madre sobre el nombre de mi bebe. No se me había pasado por la mente como llamarlo. Casi siempre me refería a él como "bebe". Verdaderamente ninguno de los nombres de su lista me llamaba la atención. Ella se rindió y yo… ya estaba cansado como para poder seguir pensado en un buen nombre para el.

Esa noche ella se fue a dormir y yo me quede con mi bebe en la habitación. Él estaba en mis brazos despierto, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde dormido , así que quizá no pueda descansar hasta dentro de un par de horas.

"Podrías llamarlo somos su papa"- sugirió mamá.

Descartado totalmente, ya era mucho con que se pareciera físicamente a Viktor como para llamarlo como él.

-Aunque… Vitya no es un mal apelativo. Vitya, Vitya ¡Oh! Ya se-

Soy un genio.

-Vitaly ¿Qué te parece bebe? ¿Te gusta?-el respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino su rostro- Vitaly Katsuki y de cariño te diremos Vitya-

Continuara…

* * *

Hola n.n

Fue rapido,no? Sera porque tengo un par de capitulos ya listos e.e

Si alguna vez ustedes tuvieran un niño que no pueda caminar (golpea madera xD) que harian? Como reaccionarian?

 ** _QUisiera saber cuales son sus respuestas para poder guiar el comportamiento de Yuri_**


	3. Chapter 3

Vitaly Katsuki ( 1 mes de edad)

-Su primera operación la programaremos para dentro de un mes-

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Aún no es muy pequeño?

-Entre más pronto mejor-

* * *

-Me temo que la operación no dio buenos resultados. Trataremos de nuevo en cuento el niño cumpla los seis meses.

-De… de acuerdo-

Su corazón se partía al ver por la vitrina que conectaba con la cunita de su pequeño peliplata. Todo conectado, varias máquinas a su alrededor y con una reciente herida en su pequeña espalda, producto de la operación, que esperara cicatrizara pronto.

-¿Cuánto es la probabilidad de que la operación funcione, doctor?-

-No podría asegurarlo, en algunos niños es de 50% o 70%, pero en Vitaly… es difícil de predecir. Tenemos que esperar a realizar la operación y obtener resultados. Y récele a Dios para que sean buenos.

* * *

El pelinegro esperaba afuera de la sala de operación. Hoy era el día de la intervención de su pequeño y más nervioso no podría estar. En ese momento ve como el doctor a cargo de la operación sale de la habitación quitándose las prendas que había usado en la operación.

-¿Cómo salió la operación Doctor?-pregunto nervioso

-No hubo complicaciones- el pelinegro se alegró- Pero eso no significa que haya funcionado. Tenemos que esperar a que el pequeño despierte de la anestesia para realizarle un examen y veremos si en verdad la operación funciono o no.

Yuri resignado asintió. La noche anterior rezo a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que su niño reaccionara con la operación, para que por fin sus piernitas lograran moverse. Observo a la enfermera que llevaba en una pequeña camilla a su Vitaly, los siguió obviamente y ella lo dejo en una habitación junto a su padre , quien velo el sueño del pequeño hasta que por fin despertó de la anestesia. El corrió por el doctor , quien no demoro más de 5 minutos en llegar a inspeccionar al bebe.

-Veamos- Destapo al pequeño dejando sus piernitas al aire. Pidió a la enfermera que le pasara una especie de martillo y golpeo con suavidad la rodilla de Vitaly.

No se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Pidió una aguja a la enfermera y clavo con delicadeza la punta de esta en la planta del pie del niño.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Lo volvió a hacer, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Yuro vio como el doctor negaba con su cabeza varias veces mientras revisaba a su pequeño-

-Me temo que la operación no funciono-

* * *

-¿Otra operación más?- exclamo ofuscado Yuri. Su hijo hace menos de un par de meses se sometió a una operación que no funciono, no toleraría otra vez los mismos resultados.

-Soy consciente que Vitaly en menos de un año ya lleva dos intervenciones fracasadas, pero los recursos se agotan-

No, eso no.

-¿No hay otra solución?-

-Puede que la haya. Aún hay un par de operaciones que no hemos probado en Vitaly, puede que alguna de ellas funcione. Aunque concuerdo con usted, han sido dos operaciones en menos de un año. Lo que haremos ahora será llevar a Vitaly a terapia, para que sus músculos no se atrofien y pueda realizar ejercicios que serán positivos para la siguiente operación que llevaremos a cabo.

Yuri asintió.

-La siguiente operación será cuando Vitaly tenga 1 año y seis meses.

-De acuerdo doctor-

* * *

El tiempo se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para mala suerte de Yuri. De solo pensar que su pequeño estará nuevamente conectado a tantas maquinas su piel se erizaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido. Odiaba eso, realmente lo odiaba. Pero mas se odiaba a si mismo por no haber podido traer a su niño sano. Eso lo carcomía por dentro.

-Pa…- el pequeño Vitaly jalaba la manga del pelinegro para captar su atención. El bajo la mirada y alzo al pequeño en brazos, quien estaba recostado sobre la manta en la cama.

-Hola pequeño, veo que ya despertaste- lo alzo en brazos y repartió pequeños besos por el rostro del menor, provocando que este comenzara a reír- Sera mejor darte un biberón antes de irnos al hospital- Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a calentarle algo de leche de formula. La calentó y probó su temperatura-Perfecto-

Acerco la mamila a la boca del pequeño, quien la pesco de inmediato y comenzó a beber su contenido. Camino con el hasta la habitación para acomodarlo nuevamente en la cama apoyado en almohadas para su comodidad mientras en comenzaba a alistar las cosas que necesitaría Vitaly en su estadía en el hospital: pañales, ropa, toallas, mantas… etc. Procuraba no dejar olvidado nada, porque después no podría regresar a su casa y buscarlo, no dejaría a su hijo solo.

Al dejar todo listo para su ausencia alisto a su niño, lo alzo en brazos y lo puso en el la silla para el auto y partieron rumbo al hospital.

Trataba de controlarse mientras manejaba, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Rezaba en su interior para que esta operación funcionara, así terminaría con ese pesar.

Cuando llego el doctor lo examino, el mismo proceso que la vez pasada, Yuri le dijo que no había mejoras a pesar de haber llevado terapias y ejercicios.

-Ya veo, será mejor prepararnos para iniciar la operación- izo una seña a la enfermera que lo acompañaba para preparar al pequeño- La operación durara aproximadamente de dos a tres horas , depende de lo que encontremos.

Asintió en respuesta, esas serían las horas más largas de su vida.

Todo es por el bien de su hijo , todo es por su bien- se repetía internamente.

Al dar inicio con la operación el permaneció afuera de la sala de operaciones tratando de serenarse, tenía que hacerlo. Pero no lo consiguió al ver que pasaban las dos horas y el doctor no salía, pasaron tres horas y nada.

Media hora más tarde…

Yuri estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, quizá no debió de beber esa tasa de café. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Demonios, esas preguntas solo ayudaban a que sus nervios se acrecentaran aún más.

Permaneció así al menos por unos diez minutos más , hasta que por fin vio al doctor salir de la sala de operaciones.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Tuvimos un par de complicaciones y logramos que Vitaly se estabilice- Yuri por fin pudo respirar- ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Esperar… por favor que esta vez sí haya funcionado.

A diferencia de las demás operaciones esta vez Vitaly tardo más tiempo en despertar y cuando lo hiso tanto el doctor como Yuri estaban a la expectativa. No sabía que era , pero tenía una sensación en el pecho, quizá esta operación si fuera la buena.

-Tranquilo pequeño , solo voy a revisarte – dijo el doctor y descubrió al pequeño peliplata. Tomo una pequeña aguja sin filo y la acerco a la planta del pie del niño, rozo esta con la piel lechosa y…

Nada

Hizo presión en la planta del pie, dio un par de golpes con un martillo en la rodilla de Vitaly pero nada. El pequeño no entendía porque los ojos de su papa se volvían acuosos cada vez que ese doctor acercaba algo a él, ese doctor comenzaba a no agradarle. No le gustaba que hiciera llorar a su papa, eso era algo que solo se podía hacer cuando su papa reía demasiado, no por otra cosa.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el doctor- Volveremos a tratar, ahora probaremos inyectándole sueros y hormonas que ayudaran que esa parte del su cerebro que se encarga de la movilidad de sus piernas se active-

¿Piernas? ¿Eso que era?

El niño no entendía de lo que hablaba su papá con el médico. El no tenía piernas o al menos no las necesitaba, su papá lo cargaba cada vez que necesitaba algo. No entendía porque era tanta la insistencia con esas cosas llamadas piernas.

* * *

-Programaremos la siguiente operación para dentro de seis meses , esperáramos con el suministro de sueros y hormonas nos ayuden.-

Vio cómo su papa asentía , lo tomaba en brazos y salían del consultorio del doctor.

-Tranquilo Vitaly , estarás bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte cariño.

Él estaba tranquilo, era su papá quien no parecía para nada tranquilo. Sus ojos aún estaban algo rojos y sentía su agarre fuerte en su estómago mientras lo sujetaba contra su pecho.

Definitivamente, odiaba venir a este lugar. Alteraba mucho a su papa y eso a él no le gustaba.

* * *

Aun a pesar de tan corta edad del pequeño sabía lo que significaba ir al hospital. Nuevamente dormiría por un largo rato y cuando despertase sentiría dolor en cualquier parte de su cuerpecito. La última vez fue en su espalda, con esa ya tenía dos cicatrices en esa parte.

Su papá lo dejo de nuevo con la enfermera que lo hace dormir por horas y horas, aunque ha de admitir que le gusta esa parte, lo que no le gusta es despertar. Aunque viendo el lado positivo puede ver a su papá.

Nuevamente se repetía el mismo proceso, el doctor lo revisaba y negaba con la cabeza mientras su papa derramaba lágrimas. Ya con esto estaba confirmado, ese doctor hacia algo que a su papá no le gustaba. Odiaba a ese doctor por hacer llorar a su papá.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y el por fin entendió a que se referían con eso de "movilidad en las piernas" . Lo comprendió a la tierna edad de cuatro años cuando su papa lo llevo al jardín de niños en cochecito. Los demás niños de tenían cochecitos, así que ¿Por qué el tenía que usar uno? Ellos se movían con esas cosas largas que tenían. Esas eran las llamadas piernas.

Cuando le pregunto a su papá porque él no podía ir como sus compañeros, sin coche y usar ese par de cosas llamadas piernas porque él también las tenía , estaban ahí , solo que él nunca había sentido curiosidad por ellas _porque no las sentía_ . Yuri comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo muy fuerte. En ese momento el moreno saco al peliplata de su coche y lo coloco sobre la cama. Aun con palabras simples trato de explicarle que él no podía usar sus piernas y el pequeño lo comprobó cuando trato de moverlas al igual que sus brazos. Era verdad, él no podía mover sus piernas.

Lloro, por supuesto que comenzó a llorar.

Quería ser como su papá , poder caminar sobre el hielo como los videos que le mostraba su tía Mari, no entendía porque todos podían caminar y el no.

¿Acaso era un niño malo?

¿No podía caminar por no comer las verduras que su papá colocaba en su plato?

No comprendía porque y su papá le explico que eso no era malo. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que era un niño especial por eso.

Eso lo tranquilizo, él era alguien especial.

Y lo que lo hacía más especial era que su papá se lo dijo.

* * *

Al llegar a la edad de 7 años Vitaly Katsuki había recibido más operaciones que cualquier persona a lo largo de su vida. Todas y cada una de ellas esperando que sus piernas lograran moverse. Pero en cada una de ellas el resultado era el mismo.

No lograba moverlas.

-Ya no sé qué más hacer- el doctor que se había hecho cargo del caso de Vitaly estaba por tirar la toalla. – No sé qué método usar para que Vitaly mueva sus piernas. Agote los medios que conocía-

Tanto padre como hijo permanecieron e silencio.

-Tengo un colega que vendrá de Cuba, pueda que él tenga otras alternativas. Aunque lo más probable sea que pida hacerle otra operación más a Vitaly.

-¿Otra más?- pregunto asustado Yuri-

-No- nunca participaba en las pláticas de su padre con el médico, pero esta vez ya no deseaba más operaciones. Había pasado mucho tiempo en ese hospital con operación tras operación- Papá yo no puedo caminar, ya deja esto. Es inútil-

-Pero hijo…- interrumpió nuevamente el peliplata.

-No, yo quiero jugar en una escuela con otros niños. Cada vez que me duermo aquí en el hospital papa llora cuando el doctor me revisa. Ya no quiero esto. Quiero … quiero tratar de ser un niño normal .Papi por favor ,ya no más-

El pelinegro vio tanto deseo en los ojos de su hijo que nuevamente se sintió el peor padre del mundo. La primea vez fue cuando se recrimino por traer a su Vitaly así, sin movilidad en sus piernas y ahora por no poder hacer que su niño se sienta como eso, un niño. Él quería jugar y conocer a niños de su edad. Que ciego había sido.

Ese día tanto Yuri como el doctor acordaron dejar ahí las operaciones. Solo se comunicarían en los controles de salud de Vitaly y si es que lograba descubrir alguna manera para lograr la movilidad en sus piernas. Los tratamientos, operaciones, inyecciones y medicaciones fuertes habían terminado.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Por fin termine este capitulo , la verdad no sabia como comenzar, pero por fin esta tomando el camino que deseaba e.e**_

 _ **Un aplauso por favor!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **Una disculpa por los errores en la ortografia , voy a tratar de corregirlos**_

Nos leemos pronto...


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Papi?-

Ambos se encontraban en el auto del mayor, no se habían dicho palabra alguna después de la cita con el doctor y eso empezaba a preocupar el peliplata. Su papá era callado con la mayoría de personas a su alrededor , pero con el era diferente . Siempre le gustaba entretener al pequeño con pequeñas anécdotas o cosas por el estilo .

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-pregunto inocente el pequeño mientras jugaba con el cinturón de seguridad que cubría cuidadosamente su cuerpecito.

El pelinegro lo vio por el retrovisor y sonrió con melancolía. Negó con la cabeza- Por supuesto que no , cariño-

-Pero ya no podre usar mis pies-

-He de admitir que me siento frustrado al saber que no podrás caminar- admitió sin perder la vista fija en el camino, no quería provocar ningún accidente –Pero también debo de admitir que fue insensato de mi parte someterte a tantas operaciones cuando solo eres un niño-

-No me gusta el hospital- admitió el pequeño.

-A mi tampoco me gustan – reconoció el mayor- Ahora no tienes por qué preocuparte, no volveremos ahí, a menos que te enfermes o algo así.

-Me cuidare para no ir al hospital. Duele mucho-

-Lo se cariño, pero ya termino. Tu tranquilo- le sonrió a través del retrovisor y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa . Adoraba a su papa.

El camino hasta Yu-topia era de aproximadamente media hora y Vitaly comenzó a inquietarse. No sabía que hacer .Miraba por el camino, contaba los autos azules , luego los rojos y … se aburría nuevamente. Hacia morritos con los labios, no quería molestar a su papa mientras conducía. Quizá si dormía un poco lograría pasar el tiempo más rápido. Se acomodó en su asiento con la cabeza inclinada hacia la ventana. Y en pocos minutos cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Vitya ya llegamos – dijo el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad acomodándolo nuevamente en su lugar- ¿Qué quieres cenar? Podría preparar katsu…- se quedó en la mitad de la frase el mirar a su pequeño peliplata, quien dormía plácidamente en su asiento.

Debe de estar exhausto- pensó el

Abrió la puerta del piloto para poder salir el del vehículo, luego abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás para sacar a Vitaly , con mucho cuidado por supuesto. Agradecía que aun fuera pequeño o al menos que tenga el tamaño perfecto para cargarlo hasta su habitación. Aunque el sabia que eso no sería por siempre, en un par de años más ya no podrá cargar al niño. Tendrá que idear alguna forma que le ayudara a movilizarle. También la carriola en la que lo transportaba ya estaba empezando a quedarle pequeña.

Ahora si o si tendría que comprar una silla de ruedas.

-Yuri , hijo- al entrar a Yu-topia se encontró con su madre en la recepción. Él le devolvió una sonrisa en forma de saludo- ¿Qué dijo el doctor sobre Vitya? –

-Esperame un momento, lo acuesto en su cama y vengo contigo ¿de acuerdo?- su mama asintió

-Adelante hijo, yo iré a bajar tus cosas del auto –

Yuri fue a recostar a su hijo en a habitación , arropándolo con cuidado y colocando algunas almohadas a su lado. Sabía que esto solo se hacía en bebes pero si Vitaly se caía de la cama a parte de no poder volverse a ponerse de pie podría recibir un golpe en su columna.

Mejor prevenir

Dejo la ventana de la habitación abierta para que no sintiera calar y salió para encontrar con su mama, quien la esperaba en la sala con un par de tasas de té-

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- pregunto ella. Interiormente deseaba que hayan encontrado algún tratamiento que ayudara a su pequeño nieto, aunque algo en la mirada de su hijo le decía que no había sido así.

-El doctor Harishima dijo que ya no tenía algún método para ayudar a Vitaly. Podría pasar el caso de Vitya a una de sus colegas de Cuba , pero este tendría que hacerle otra operación.

-¿Otra más? Pero hijo -

-Y lo se mama - suspiro para dejar ir el nerviosismo y la frustración de su interior- En ese momento Vitaly dijo que ya no quería más operaciones, le dolían demasiado y yo… Mama por dios , soy un padre terrible. Mi hijo ya no quería estar más en el hospital recibiendo operación tras operación, solo quiere ser un niño normal , jugar con otros niños de su edad y yo egoístamente le he impedido eso durando tantos años- bajo el rostro , sentía sus ojos arder , quería llorar echarse a llorar por la frustración que sentía.

-No mi niño , no digas eso- ella se pudo a su lado y lo abrazo, el recostó su cabeza contra su pecho aspirando el aroma relajante de su madre- No eres un padre terrible, has sobrellevado bien toda esta situación. Si ya no se puede hacer más por mi nieto será por algo ¿no crees? Vitaly es fuerte, se que podrá manejarlo. Después de todo es hijo de dos grandes patinadores. Algo de resistencia debió de sacar de ambos –Así es , su madre ya sabía que Viktor era el otro padre del niño.

-Eso espero-

* * *

Como dijo tuvo que comprar una silla de ruedas para Vitaly, el pequeño escogió una negra de aluminio con los soportes color rojo , esta también tenía un par de ruedas pequeñas adelante que lo ayudarían con la movilidad. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo manipularla, se chocaba contra las paredes o tropezaba con las mesas. Yuri tuvo que ayudarlo al comienzo y eso al pequeño peliplata no le agrado. Él quería ser como otros niños y que su papá lo ayudara en eso no era algo que aceptaría tan fácilmente.

El pequeño tenía su orgullo.

Así que practico con la silla a diario durante un mes. Daba giros, podía frenar si es que veía algún obstáculo por donde no podía pasar .

Sip , había mejorado- pensó el pequeño.

Yuri al ver que su hijo ya podía manejar bien su silla de ruedas decidió que ya era momento de inscribirlo en la escuela. Solo rogaba a Dios que nadie lo molestara. Aunque seamos realistas , esta sociedad esta tan corrompida que habrá niños que se burlen de su pequeño. Tendría que preparar a Vitaly para eso. Su niño es fuerte, lo sabrá manejar (al menos eso esperaba el pelinegro)

* * *

El plan de la escuela había resultado mejor de lo que pensaba. Su hijo sonreía más e incluso tenía un par de amigos que jugaban con el (con cuidado por supuesto) . Aunque tal y como lo pensaba hubo un par de niños que fastidiaron a Vitaly al comienzo, pero el supo sobrellevar bien la situación. Dejémoslo en que esos niños nunca más volverán a molestar al peliplata , de eso se había encargado el pequeño personalmente.

Hoy no fue diferente.

Yuri dejo a Vitaly en su escuela , ayudándolo a bajar del auto y armando la silla de ruedas para que pudiera desplazarse.

-Que tengas buen día cariño- se despidió el pelinegro de su hijo dejando sobre sus piernas su mochila con sus libros.

-Tú también papa- sonrió el peliplata -¿Vendaras a recogerme tu o tía Mari?-

-Lo más probable es que venga yo , aunque si se me presenta cualquier problema ya sabes que viene Mari-nee san a recogerte ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió. Sabía que su papa hacia lo posible para estar con el cuándo sea el final del dia de clases , aunque a veces no pueda ser asi. Después de todo su papa entrenaba a los futuros patinadores que representarían a Japón en los concursos internacionales , por eso algunos días sus prácticas se extendían bastante.

-Nos vemos- se despidió el pequeño y giro su silla de ruedas para entrar por el gran portón como el resto de niños.

Su escuela era entretenida (al menos a la vista del pequeño) jugaba con sus amigos. Aprendía a leer y escribir. Y lo que más le encantaba, las clases de arte. Gustaba de pintar con acuarelas y al óleo. Según su profesora tenía bastante potencial y que si se educaba correctamente podía convertirse en un artista famoso.

"Un artista"- pensó el pequeño-"Justo como papá , bueno él era un artista sobre el hielo ¿Por qué el no podía serlo sobre un lienzo? "esa idea le encanto.

Aunque no solo llevaba lenguaje y arte , había una clase que también le resultaba interesante y esa era la clase de biología humana. Justamente este día la profesora estaba explicando cómo era la formación de un nuevo ser . Esto le pareció fascinante al peliplata , ya que cuando le pregunto a su papa si podía darle un hermanito este se puso todo rojo hasta las orejas a parte de ponerse a tartamudear. Por eso dejo ese tema de lado. Sin embargo su profesora estaba creando en su cabeza nuevos conflictos, según ella para que un niño venga al mundo se necesita a un papá y una mamá que se amen mucho , luego se unen en … no entendió el termino, pero no creía que fuera importante. Lo que si era relevante para el era como vino a parar con su papá. El no tenia mama o ¿si la tenía y no la conocía?. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el no se parecía a su papa, el tenia cabello oscuro y ojos marrones mientras que él lo tenía platinado además de unos ojos azules.

Quería llorar en ese momento ¿Acaso su papá no era su papá?

Trato de contenerse hasta que terminara toda la jornada de clases.

Al finalizar el dia trato de pensar en cómo hablaría con su papá , tenía demasiadas preguntas.

-Por favor , que papá responda a todas mis preguntas – rogaba el pequeño.

No paso mucho hasta que vio el auto de su papá aparcar en la acera frente a su escuela. Tomo aire y coloco ambas mano sobre las ruedas para empezar a acercarse hasta él. Su papá como siempre l esperaba con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño?- pegunto quitándole la mochila de las piernas.

-Bien- que respuesta tan simple. Su papa lo acerco hasta el auto donde se poyo en sus brazos para arrastrarse dentro del auto mientras que Yuri replegaba la silla de ruedas para meterla en el maletero. Cerro y aseguro con llave para luego sentarse en el asiento del conductor -¿Te pusiste en cinturón de seguridad?-el menos asintió. El pelinegro al ver eso arranco el coche.

-Papá sabes hoy en clase de biología nos explicaron como venían los niños y hay algo que no entiendo- el pelinegro comenzó a sudar frio.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-La maestra dijo que los niños nacen del amor entre un papá y una mamá y bueno yo…- hizo una pausa- ¿Yo tengo mamá?

El pelinegro freno de golpe causando que el pequeño se moviera de su asiento- ¡ ¿Qué?!

-Que si tengo mamá o.. Papá yo no me parezco en nada a ti , ni a mi tía Mari ni a mis abuelitos ¿Acaso tu…?

-No, por supuesto que no-negó inmediatamente el pelinegro ¿Cómo es posible que su pequeño pensara eso? - Tu si eres mi hijo, eres sangre de mi sangre Vitaly. No dudes nunca de eso-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el peliplata.

-Cariño yo… necesito que tengas una mente abierta ¿está bien?- el asintió. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad sobre su nacimiento , pero ahora no sabía por dónde empezar.

¿Y si su hijo se asustaba? O si pensara que era un monstruo?

\- Es verdad todo lo que dijo tu maestra. Los niños nacen del amor entre sus padres. Y antes de que lo preguntes si fuiste creado con amor – el menor suspiro aliviado. Mientras que el mayor trataba de controlar el color carmín que subía por su rostro recordando aquel momento- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta tu si tendrías mamá , solo que … es algo difícil de explicar.

-Creo que lo entenderé –

Entonces el pelinegro recurrió a toda su concentración para explicarle su condición a su hijo. Le explico que él era un doncel y todo lo que llevaba serlo además de explicarle que en resumidas cuentas el vendría a ser su mamá . El pequeño no comprendió al comienzo ¿Su papa era en verdad una mamá?

-¿Entonces está mal que te diga papá?-

-Tu puedes llamarme como quieras cariño , solo que pensé que seria extraño que me llamaras "mamá" en publico , no hay muchos donceles en nuestra sociedad por lo que puede que piensen que estamos locos.-

-Pero no lo estamos-

-Por supuesto que no –

-Ya veo- el pequeño sonrió satisfecho. Aunque aún había algo que no le cuadraba- Entonces si tu vendrías a ser mi mamá ¿Quién es mi papá?

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Hola n.n**_

 _ **Como estan mis hermosas lectoras? espero que bien e.e**_

 _ **No se ustedes pero Vitaly me resulta inocente , sera que esta en esa etapa? o no se , me da ganas de sacarlo de mi computadora y darle millones de besos jejej xD**_

 _ **Saben les queria preguntar en que situacion quieren que Viktor conozca a Vitaly , tengo una par de ideas en mente pero no terminan de convencerme. Por eso queria saber que piensan ustedes. Si me podrian dejar en los comentarios alguna idea se los agradeceria mucho.**_

 _ **Algo que tambien les queria decir es que esta historia fue subida primero en wattpad, solo que me aventure a subirla aqui porque... me siento mas comoda aqui e.e . Si desean buscarla esta con el mismo nombre con mi seudonimo sky_and_moon**_


	5. Adelanto

-¿Quién es mi papá? –

-¿T-tu papá?

-Sí , mi otro papá ¿Quién es?- pregunto el pequeño abriendo mas sus orbes azules

-Tu papá… es una persona maravillosa. Me ayudo a encontrar la confianza que pensé que nunca iba a tener. Me enseño que a veces es bueno complacer a la gente, su expresión es divertida cuando hacemos algo que no esperan. Aunque no siempre. Por eso tenemos que ser observadores.

El pequeño sonrió complacido- Entonces mi papá es bueno-

-Si- se pasó una mano por los cabellos- se podría decir que si-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

El mayor pensó en no decírselo , pero tarde o temprano su pequeño se iba a enterar, asi que mejor se lo decía ahora.

-Viktor , Viktor Nikiforov-

-Viktor- murmuro el pequeño- ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? ¿Acaso no nos quiere?- sus ojitos estaban a punto de comenzar a lagrimear, cuando el mayor se acercó a él y le acaricio la cabeza para que se tranquilizara-

-No es eso cariño. No te pongas triste- pedía Yuri- Es solo que él no puede estar con nosotros porque trabaja lejos-

-¿Tan lejos que ni siquiera puede venir a visitar a su hijo?- reclamo Vitaly , su maestra le había enseñado que los padres amaban a sus hijos , por eso los consentían y los educaban . Pero su papá no hacia ninguna de las dos cosas. Eso significaba solo una cosa, que Viktor no lo quería.

-Así es Vitya , el es entrenador en Rusia. No puede venir tan seguido a Japón, tiene un compromiso que debe cumplir- Un compromiso que incluso lo sobrepasaba a el mismo.

-Si le importara vendría a verme-

-Vitaly no es…

-Si al menos quisiera podría llamar , pero no lo hace- a pesar de ser pequeño comprendía que su papá no había echo nada por tratar de comunicarse con él. Y eso le dolía. Dolía que su papá Yuri tuviera que pasar por todo solo.

-Cariño en verdad el no lo hace porque…

-Ya déjalo así papi . Quiero ir a casa-se acomodó en su asiento y volteo el rostro -

 _…Porque ni siquiera sabe que existes_

* * *

Al llegar a Yu-topia apago el motor del auto y vio por el espejo a su hijo. Se había quedado dormido. Por el momento era lo mejor. Bajo del auto, abrió la puerta de atrás y lo tomo en brazos, _vaya que pesaba_ , y entro con el para acostarlo en su habitación. Lo arropo y fue hasta el auto por su silla de ruedas, la necesitaría en cuanto despertara.

Aun no anochecía, pero el pequeño ya estaba dormido. Se despertaría para la cena y no podría dormir en varias horas. _Será mejor que adelante algo de papeleo_ , pensó el mayor . Se acercaba las nacionales y tenía que pensar cuales de sus estudiantes tenían las características para participar.

Fue hasta su habitación y prendió su computadora. Ahí tenia registrado el progreso de sus alumnos, ahora solo era ver cuales tenían la mejor condición. Empezó a revisar las anotaciones cuando un sonido familiar hizo que perdiera el hilo en los documentos, era un mensaje en su correo. _Que extraño_ pensó el pelinegro , era un mensaje escrito en inglés. Los conocidos que frecuentemente le mandaban mensajes hablaban japonés. Esto inquieto al japonés. Abrió el correo y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Estimado joven Katsuki Yuri:_

 _La asociación de patinadores certificados se complace en invitarlo a participar en el cuadragésimo gold award , que se realizara en el país anfitrión de Italia. Nos encantaría que presente un número para la inauguración del evento. Los patrocinadores del evento se encargaran de costear toda su estadia en dicho país , así como también la estadía de las personas que desee llevar con usted. Esperando así que su respuesta sea afirmativa._

 _Esperamos con ansias su respuesta._

 _Att. La asociación de patinadores certificados_

-No es cierto-

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Yuri?-

Después de haber leído este mensaje se había quedado en shock. Él había dejado el mundo del patinaje para entregarse por completo a su hijo. Había aceptado ser entrenador, pero solo porque dejaba una buena remuneración. No se había presentado frente al público en más de ocho años. No era una decisión fácil de tomar. Además de que le había mentido a la prensa diciendo que tenía una lesión que requería operación , por ese motivo lo dejaron de molestar , al menos hasta que su hijo naciera.

-No lo sé- se pasó ambas manos por el cabello- Minako-sensei ¿Qué debo hacer?-

La mencionada solo le dio un trago más a su botella de sake- Es tu decisión Yuri. Aunque si dices que si ¿Qué harás Con Vitaly? ¿Lo llevaras contigo?

-Por supuesto que lo llevaría conmigo. Es solo que…

-¿Es solo qué?

-Que me da miedo que algo le pueda pasar , nunca ha viajado en avión ¿Qué pasaría si se siente mal en Italia? Ahí no está su doctor para atenderlo. Además necesitaría ir a las practicas ¿con quién dejaría a Vitaly? No puedo dejarlo solo en el hotel , hay demasiadas escaleras , no conoce el lugar y podría caerse , incluso…

-Ya entendí- suspiro – Creo que a Vitaly le encantaría viajar , no conoce más que Hasetsu. Sería una buena experiencia para el-

-No estoy seguro-

-Habla con el y tendrás tu respuesta- Vio a Yuri directo a los ojos-

* * *

-Papá- lo llamo su hijo. Eran al rededor de las 8 de la noche y el pequeño Vitaly había despertado hace una hora. Ambos se encontraran cenando , curiosamente tanto sus padres como su hermana tuvieron cosas que hacer esta noche , dejando a ambos solos- ¿Te pasa algo? No has probado ni un bocado de katsudon ¿Te sientes mal?- el pequeño dejo a un lado su plato para acercarse a su padre. Acerco su mano a su frete. No tenía fiebre, y aun así no había probado bocado de su comida favorita.

-No cariño, me siento bien – reconoció el mayor.- Solo que mi cabeza esta en otra parte, no es nada- mintió- Ya ves , las nacionales se acercan y tengo que ver a quien voy a enviar-

-No te presiones mucho , deberías descansar – dijo el pequeño volviendo a su lugar-

Ambos volvieron a comer en silencio

-Vitya-llamo el mayor. El peliplata levanto la mirada de su plato-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me mandaron una invitación para el gold award , me pidieron que realice una rutina para abrir el espectáculo- lo dijo.

El pequeño peli plata se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Vitaly, acomodo su silla de ruedas y fue donde su papá -¡No puede ser ¡ ¡Volverás a patinar! Tengo que contárselo a Tia Minako y a las trillizas para que comiencen con las campañas para promocionarlo-

-Tesoro no es solo eso- el menor se tranquilizó- Es en Italia y no pienso ir si no vas conmigo , pero ¿si te pasa algo? Entre las prácticas y lo demás puede que no vaya a estar contigo ¿Quién estaría contigo? No me convence del todo.

-Papi- el pequeño llamo su atención- Por mí no te preocupes, si quieres me quedare en el hotel mientras tu vayas a hacer tus prácticas. Me encerrare en la habitación para no causar problemas –

-No me sentía tranquilo si te dejara solo , no creo que funcione-

El peliplata se puso a pensar , su papá ya había dejado mucho por atenderlo a el , no quería que eso continuara , al menos no mientras él estuviera solo.

-¿Y si tia Minako nos acompaña? Yo no estaría solo y tu podrías ir a practicar sin preocuparte por mí-

Quizá no sea mala idea después de todo.

* * *

En otra parte de la historia, específicamente es Rusia.

-Pero Vikor-

-No insistas más , no lo hare-

-Entonces si no quieres ser parte del jurado, al menos acepta venir y acompañar a los patinadores que representen a tu país-

El peliplateado negó nuevamente, no tenía ánimos para volar hasta otro país y presenciar una competencia que no le importaba.

-Se lo debes a Yakov , el nunca dejo que sus alumnos fueran a una competencia solos –

Maldición

-Lo pensare- dijo esto y colgó la llamada. Tiro frustrado su teléfono que dio a parar en uno de los sofás.

No tenía ganas de viajar , ni mucho menos de presenciar esa competencia. Había dejado las competencias desde hace tres años, a lo mucho iba por alguno de sus alumnos que iba, pero nada más.

Escucho el sonido de su móvil

"Ya déjenme tranquilo"- pensaba el peliplata. Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos

" Te enviamos el cronograma de los participantes y los invitados que se presentaran "

Descargo el archivo y comenzó a leerlo . Había patinadores que conocía, otros que recién se hicieron conocidos, no había nada nuevo. O al menos eso pesaba hasta que bajo al final de la hoja

… invitado especial para la inauguración del evento: Katsuki Yuri"

.-.

Continuara

* * *

 ** _Lo siento , me demore mucho en actualizar y se que es un capitulo pequeño , por eso es mas como un adelanto de lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo. Les pido por favor que tengan paciencia , aun no me organizo con mi horario de la universidad y entre los proyectos y trabajos llego exausta a casa. Por favor sean pacientes con las actualizaciones._**


End file.
